Andreste
Andreste, the Horned Bear of War, is a Greater Deity over war and life. Description Andreste's divine form is often seen in the clouds during times of great conflict and war. She appears to be a blood-red horned bear. When she has taken a humanoid form, she often appears as a tall Nia with blood-red fur and black stripes. Realm She has not claimed any one area as hers's but her worshippers believe that any battlefield is under her protection. Any souls lost in those areas are said to be carried by the horned bear to the afterlife. Personality She is known as the greatest god of war but it is said that she has never once taken up arms against another creature, be it mortal or divine. Many believe that this is due to her origin's of castaway thoughts of Drauntia. it is known that she cares greatly for those wounded in battle and bless many who may not have a chance to recover. Activities Andreste has been known to give guidance to those troubled during times of conflict. She has given people under siege enough supplies to last the winter and has given armies the drive to break sieges. Although the times were she actively helps a warring force is rare, she has on occasion enchanted the weapons of various armies. She helped the Second Empire of Man by enchanting their forces with magics effective against the Kojin Blight. Her avatars are more frequently seen carry the dying out of battlefields and allowing them to die in peace. Powers Andreste has all of the powers a Greater Deity would have. Her powers are often subtle compared to the other Greater Deities. She has the ability to enchant weapons with magics that are effective against whoever the intended target is as well as the ability to conjure supplies out of thin air. History Her followers believe that she was created when Drauntia witnessed the first war between the Aier and the Svok. The sight of it was too much and so she cast away the memories and thoughts and Andreste was born. During the first war, the newly formed god had much trouble dealing with the various aspects of being a god of war and instead wanted to help both sides. She supplied both sides with enchantments that made the war bloodier. Since then, she has tried to be more selective of who she chooses to help but frequently helps both sides if both sides seem to have a desire to live. Relationships Deities She considered Drauntia her mother and assists the goddess whenever possible. Andreste has been known to clash with Deities that cause unjust destruction as well as Deities of peace. Saints She has several saints under her that cover all aspects of war. * Yin the Silver - The Mountain Dwarf Saint of Fair Battles * Shiyun - The Hill Dwarf Saint of Luck in Battle * Shevarash - The Wood Elf Saint of Vengence * Selvetarm - The Drow Saint of Battle Prowess and Patience * Arvoreen - The short folk Saint of Defense * Tempos - The Saint of Honor in Battle * The Red Knight - Saint of Strategy * Valkur - Saint of Seaboard Warfare * Garagos - Saint of Destruction in Battle Other Saints She does not seem to have relationships with saints of other deities. Servitors She does not seem to have any special servitors at the moment. Worshippers Tellusvir was and still is quite violent and as such Andreste has many followers conscious or unconscious. Nearly everyone who drew a sword or nocked an arrow has fought alongside a Cleric of the War Goddess. Clergy The largest organization that follows Andreste is the Order of the Broken Blade. They are an order of honored warriors and clergy who could no longer fight at their best, often due to old battle wounds. Most say that they were saved by the goddess herself. Temples Temples made to Andreste are usually more hospitals and places of healing than the archetypal temple. Appendix N/A Category:Deity